The present invention relates to a bowfishing arrow with a quick-release arrowhead. More specifically, the present invention provides a quick-release bowfishing arrow including a toggle mechanism in the rear portion of the arrow's shaft for releasing the arrowhead.
Bowfishing is a sport in which a bowfisher uses specialized archery equipment to shoot and retrieve fish. The standard bowfishing rig includes a barbed arrow that is attached to a reel on a bow using an appropriate length and strength of bowfishing line.
The line is typically made from a braided polymer for strength, flexibility, and durability; the reel can be a hand-wrap, spincast, retriever, or any other appropriate reel; the bow is typically a simplified traditional or compound bowl; and the arrows are typically relatively heavy, made from fiberglass, aluminum, carbon fiber, or carbon fiber reinforced fiberglass, lack fletching, and have a hole in the shaft through which the line is attached. The arrows may further include a set of pivoting barb vanes (typically two) at the arrowhead.
The barb vanes are often a pair broad, angled, metal elements that, in an initial position, angle away from the arrowhead towards the arrow's shaft to catch in the target fish after impact, making it difficult for the arrowhead to become unintentionally dislodged. Once the bowfisher retrieves a fish that has been shot with such an arrow, the bowfisher must then reorient the barb vanes to point towards the arrowhead in order to more easily remove the arrowhead from the fish. This is a manual task that requires the bowfisher to reach into the target fish, manipulate the barb vanes and/or partially unscrew the arrowhead, and then remove the arrow. This task is performed under conditions that can be messy, slippery, where the barb vanes and arrowhead may be difficult to see, all while trying to maintain control of an uncooperative fish. The task is dangerous because the bowfisher is reaching towards sharp arrowhead under these adverse conditions. Accidents are inevitable and can be traumatic.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bowfishing arrow that allows a user to more easily remove the arrowhead from the target, as described and illustrated herein.